


Seven Minutes (in Heaven)

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Keith (Voltron), Day 24-7 minutes, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Flirting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Month 2019, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith meets an angel, Shiro meets a demon...Or so they think...





	Seven Minutes (in Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsuha21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/gifts).



> Thanks, Tatsuha21 for the title name. Hope you like it.
> 
> Also, everyone else enjoy too!

_He looks like a demon,_ Shiro thinks to himself as he settles down at the bar. The man who sat down near him was dressed in all black with some reds. He wore black fingerless gloves, high boots of white and red, a jacket that left Shiro absolutely stunned...Crop top, he noticed as it showed off all the sharp points on the man. His collarbone, his strong arms, the strip of a scar on his cheek, the lean waist, those long long legs, the thick ebony hair that rested against pale skin. 

Shiro watched as the man sat down right next to him, ordering a drink for himself. Shiro continued to watch him, taking a sip of his cherry whiskey. As if by magic, the man gazed back at him from his seat.

 _Purple eyes,_ Shiro noted as he took in the thick lashes and beautiful shade of amethyst that seemed to glow. The man watched him back with narrowed eyes, head tilted in an ever curious manner, yet he didn’t say anything. He had a certain air about him that attracted Shiro to him.

Shiro was never interested in his own kind this way. Demons were a different breed, one he never understood even with being one himself. Where he preferred to help others, (often without any contract) the other demons were off signing pacts to gain souls, often by the dozens. When he'd been hurt one too many times, the others seemed to revel in the torture they gave and got. Scars were a sign of victory and meant you were a conqueror. A _Champion._

Shiro glanced down at his gloved hand. That was one of the few things he could not enchant to look human. The pale flesh turned to a golden shine which tampered into sharp golden claws. It was something he'd gotten decades...centuries ago from a deal he'd made with one of his clients. He had been played and the contract turned back on him, stealing his arm away and giving him the scar that marred his nose. If only he had learned from that moment...

So it was a surprise when he took in the sight of the other and instantly felt his heart thump. The man was still staring at him like he wasn't sure how to take him in. It wasn’t an aggressive stare, but Shiro felt scrutinized under it anyway.

"Hey," Shiro smiled as he held out his flesh hand, "I'm Shiro."

"Keith," the man hesitated before he placed his smaller hand in Shiro's left hand, "Nice to meet you."

Shiro knew there was something about Keith that was different. The other had a shine to his eyes that Shiro never saw in others, demon or not. All of his emotions were in his beautiful eyes. In his dark brows. In the line under his tired but wary eyes. In his lips, which were pulled into a small frown.

"What you doing around here by yourself?" Shiro asked as he took a sip of his drink, watching as Keith blinked and bristled slightly, "No need to tell me if you don't want to. I can tell you're new to the area. I've never seen you before."

"I'm really not sure," he stared forward with a scrunched brow, confused and crestfallen, "I needed to get away from he-"

He coughed as he glanced down at the table, playing with his thumb over his fingers. If Shiro had to guess, he was a bit on the younger side...maybe a century or two old. But looks were deceiving...after all, everyone thought he had been around for millennia because he looked a bit older. Even normal mortals thought him to be in his late thirties...he liked to imagine himself as twenty-five at max. He wasn’t that old...

"And I came here," Keith shrugged as his slim fingers casually held the cup handed to him by the bartender, "Because I had a feeling. Also, someone slipped it to me that there's good drinks here."

"Well," Shiro laughed as he raised his glass of light red liquid, "They aren't wrong. Best place to get something you want. Food's not bad, but I can't really say since my cooking is terrible."

"Can't be that bad," Keith smirked at him, causing Shiro's heart to thump again within his chest, "I bet you can cook something."

"I make good mac-n-cheese," Shiro shrugged as Keith raised a brow, "No joke. I'm being serious. You apparently haven't lived until you have tried some of my homemade mac."

"Is that an invitation to go back to your place?" Keith wondered with a smirk, lips turned up in the corner as one brow rose. Shiro's heart literally stopped at the gesture. He was flirting. Keith was flirting...this handsome man was flirting with him...

"Depends if you want to actually try some mac-n-cheese," Shiro spoke before he drank the last drops of his drink, "Because I will actually make some...after we do something..."

"Sounds great," Keith responded as he gulped down the rest of his. The man plopped off the chair, only a foot away from him. Shiro swore he could feel the man's heat on his side as he too got up, "How far away from here?"

"Not far," Shiro nodded towards the door, and they exited after Shiro paid for both bills, even though Keith tried to refuse. Once they were out the door, he pointed his thumb towards a building just across the road. The place was a large apartment complex. It was old enough to look like a century-old building. Shiro had been here for almost half a century.

"I live there. Third floor up, room 235."

Keith raised a brow before nodding. Shiro took his hand as he led the other to his apartment. They went across the street, through the shady lobby, up the stairs, and over to his room. Shiro dug into his pocket for his key, twisting it into the lock before sliding the door open, taking out all of his magical locks on the place. Inviting Keith inside, he shut it behind him before turning to the younger man who was inspecting the room.

"Astronomy?" Keith peered at a map on the wall showing Earth's constellations as his eyes went to Shiro, "Pisces?"

"It's my birth sign," Shiro shrugged as he locked the door, silently casting a blocking cast so no other supernatural beings could barge into the place. He didn’t need his friends bursting in at an awkward (and possibly sexy) moment, "You?"

"Scorpio," Keith stated after a moment. Shiro turned to watch him stare at the small moon lamp he had in the corner, the sphere a bright golden hue, with streaks of scarlet swallowing the edges, “Didn’t know they made them this color…”

“They don’t,” Shiro responded back as he strolled over to Keith’s side, peering at the orb that grew in its red color, “I had it custom-made.”

“Must have been costly,” Keith hummed softly as his eyes stared at it in awe.

“It was worth it,” Shiro grinned back, thinking of the contract he had made with someone and his friends helping him. That was one of his favorite objects gained in this home, “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded before his gaze flicked to Shiro, skating over him from head to toe before he smirked, “I can think of something else that’s pretty.”

Shiro laughed, which Keith blinked and tilted his head at, baffled.

“Sorry,” Shiro rubbed his face before glancing back at the other, hoping his flaming cheeks would cool, “It’s been awhile since anyone’s complimented me like that.”

“What the fuck?” Keith exclaimed as Shiro raised a brow, “That’s dumb. You should hear it more often.”

“Oh,” Shiro grinned back before stepping closer to Keith. Damn...now he was noticing the size difference, since Keith was at least half a foot shorter and his waist was just the right size for Shiro to hold in his hands. Heat rushed from his face on down as he leaned forward before whispering, “Are you going to be the one telling me that more often?”

“Obviously,” he leaned over just as much, their faces inches apart as he spoke softly, “No one else does...Besides, I’m not lying. You’re very pretty.”

And then they were kissing. Shiro groaned as Keith pushed forward, slamming him against the living room wall with a strength hidden in those slim muscles. Pressed against the wall, he panted as they broke their kiss, groping each other roughly. Shiro felt firm muscles as his hands gripped the smaller’s thighs. At the same time, warm fingers moved under his shirt, brushing against his hips as fire burned through his chest. Taking charge, he grabbed up the other who wrapped his legs around his waist before stumbling to his bedroom. On the way, they both tried getting more skin-to-skin contact, kissing and biting softly yet passionately.

Walking through his doorway, he plopped the other onto the bed before pressing up against him. Minutes ticked by as they left plenty of marks on each other. Within those mintures, Shiro could feel hickies forming on his neck, and he could see the bruises blooming on Keith’s. Heat coursed through his veins as he held the other closer to him, warmth to his chest for the first time in nearly a century. The last time...was with his ex from way back, another demon. Throwing the thought from his mind, Shiro was just about to press another kiss to Keith’s jaw when the other pushed him away quickly as if shocked. Sitting up, he watched as the younger gazed away, biting his lip as he scrambled away from the spot.

“Keith?” Shiro asked with concern thick on his tongue, “You okay?”

“I…” Keith frowned before wincing, lips pulling down, “I’m sorry…”

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Keith stared at him like he had two heads before his brows moved down, “You know what’s wrong. Stop playing around.”

“Well, we were making out,” Shiro blinked before he slid a little closer to Keith, “And you stopped. I want...I want to know what we...what I did wrong? I don’t want to startle or hurt you. If you have any triggers or if yo-”

“Seriously?” He asked suddenly as he stared at Shiro with narrowed eyes, not at all convinced of whatever was going on in his head.

“Yeah?” Shiro nodded as he raised a brow in confusion, hand reaching for the younger, “Keith, I need to know what is wrong.”

“Stop playing with me!” Keith screamed as he jumped off of the bed, standing defensively feet away as he glared at him, “We shouldn’t be doing this! Why are you? What do you want? You here to mock me too? Huh? Just waited for me to show up at that bar to do this?”

“Keith,” Shiro was really getting worried. Why was Keith acting like he had bad intentions for him? Why did Keith act like Shiro was doing something horrible? Did he think this was all a set up? Shiro frowned as he felt his bangs fall over his eyes, “I don’t know what’s wrong. Can we talk ab-”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Keith glared at him before he stared down at the ground. A loud sigh left his throat before he peeled off his jacket. If it had been minutes ago, Shiro would be instantly hard at the sight of Keith removing his clothes, but now he couldn’t. He was too worried about him as the scarlet crop top fell to the floor.

Shiro was stunned. Where Keith's jacket once was, a large pair of wings receded, both tucked close to each other. The wings were properiant to Keith’s body, just big enough to wrap around him comfortably. Each feather was primped until it was fluffy and clean. Each had a shine to it, like a thin layer of grease was on it.

Or maybe Keith's feathers were just always like this. Shiro wanted to reach out and touch his wings so badly, to feel the texture of those feathers.

An angel. 

Shiro was speechless. An angel.

An angel. In his living room. In his _bedroom._ He had been kissing an angel. A hot, sexy, adorable, fiery angel. All sharp teeth and bite and beauty.

A disgraced one at that. The ebony wings told that tale. But Shiro could care less. He had heard that angels could be disgraced for just about anything from not following the rules of Heaven to killing people. Didn't mean Keith had done anything wrong. 

"What?" Keith asked as Shiro finally snapped his attention to the man's face, "Isn’t this the part where you tell me that I should be in Hell and that you were just messing around because you could never truly love a disgrace like me? Isn’t it?"

Keith looked at him with deep suspicion and waiting hurt in his eyes. Shiro knew where this was going now. Or at least, he had an idea...whatever they were doing in Heaven wasn’t good. 

"Oh, I'm not judging you and your wings," Shiro reassured as he took his own coat off, tossing it into a neat pile in the corner. Keith’s brows moved down as he tensed even more, especially when Shiro moved his hands too fast. Keith’s wings were even more expressionate than his eyes, fluttering about agitatedly as if ready to carry Keith out of there at a moment’s notice. The thought made Shiro sad...for multiple reasons.

"But...uhhh..." Keith winced as he gazed back at the white-haired man, wings flexing softly, folding back before hugging him again, "Usually...angels aren't so...okay with my wings...or me...you..."

It took a moment for what Keith said to register in his mind. Shiro's eyes widened in shock before he shook his head. He chuckled softly under his breath as he tossed his glove on his flesh arm off. Damn...what did the other angels do that made Keith so upset like this? Suddenly, Shiro was happy he wasn’t an angel.

"I'm not an angel," he watched as Keith tilted his head in that adorable way that reminded him of a cat, one with large wings that twitched slightly now, "I'm a demon."

Shiro let his enchantment fall. Golden sparks fluttered down from his head to toe as he closed his eyes. Seconds past before he opened them again, all the way back to looking demon. He prepared himself for disgust on Keith's end.

Nice demons were often looked down upon. Sure, he hadn’t faced what Keith seemed to all the time, but it was not easy on his end either. His contracts were constantly being messed with by the people who made them. The other demons mainly ignored him, which is why he hadn’t had anything with anyone for over a century. His last boyfriend seemed to have a soft spot for kind demons, but had broken it off when Shiro refused to make a pact that completed something he didn’t morally approve of. Things...were rough since then. Shiro had been on his own, making his way somehow by himself.

But when he looked back, Keith wasn't staring at him with hatred or fear or disgust. The other was glancing him over, head to toe as if he were something interesting to see. Anger no longer lingered on his face, which had relaxed a lot.

Maybe Shiro was his first demon?

Shiro's tail flicked to the side as he watched the other. Keith stood there staring at his white horns laced with gold. His attention must have been drawn to the tail because he looked down at it, raising a brow in question. His gaze dragged to the side for a longer moment before those violet orbs slowly looked up at his chest. Shiro felt his cheeks heat up, something that hardly happened anymore since about a century ago.

“You’re pretty and hot,” Keith breathed softly in awe as he stepped closer. Shiro watched as he stood before him, wing wrapping around his demonic arm, “Holy shit. I thought…”

“It’s all the white, isn’t it?” Shiro snickered quietly as he rested his hand to the back of his undercut, the current style of hair for this day and age. Before Keith could do anything, he took his hand in his, keeping all his actions slow, “Keith, I need to know if this okay. I don’t know what has happened in your past, but I’m not in on whatever you think I am...I...I saw someone at the bar who looked lonely. Besides...you’re hot yourself. And beautiful.”

Keith blushed softly, a light pink dusting along his ears and nose. Shiro smiled fondly as he placed a small kiss to Keith’s nose.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed out before he settled into Shiro’s arms, hugging the older near with his wings wrapped around both of them. Shiro liked the feeling of those wings brushing against him, pulling on his tail slightly. This moment...it was nice. Shiro could live in this moment for forever and be satisfied for the rest of his life. They say Heaven is a great place, but Shiro’s found his own heaven here in his arms.

“I like this,” Keith confessed under breath as they leaned closer, lips pressing together again before they pulled away. Shiro almost had a heart attack at the smirk Keith was sending his way, “All of it...especially the making out.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro grinned playfully before he laughed, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder, “You’re gonna be the death of me. An angel of death...I’m telling you.”

“Oh,” Keith smirked even more, sharp fang hanging out of his mouth slightly, sending heat through Shiro’s spine, “I can be an angel of a lot of things.”

“Oh, can you now?” Shiro teased back as his tail twisted to the side, brushing over Keith’s spine, making the younger shiver, “We’ll have to test that out. Maybe I like my demons.”

“Pfff,” Keith leaned in, pressing to Shiro’s chest, “Maybe you’re the angel in the sheets.”

“And you’re the demon in the streets?” Shiro laughed loudly at the annoyed look on Keith’s face. The younger’s wing smacked him on the forehead gently as Keith rolled his eyes.

“It’s ‘Demon in the sheets, angel on the streets.’ And I wasn’t saying that,” he huffed before pouting, something even more cute to Shiro, “You ruined the mood.”

“Nah,” Shiro grinned, cupping Keith’s cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “The mood’s never ruined.”

And with that, he pressed another long kiss to Keith’s lips. The younger grabbed onto his shirt, knocking him onto the bed this time as hands buried themselves into his silver hair, tugging slightly as Shiro held onto those wings. The ebony feathers were as soft as they looked when Shiro ran his fingers over them. Keith groaned at the contact before grabbing Shiro’s wrists and resting his hands down lower to his hips.

“Who’s being naughty now?”

“Shut up and do something,” Keith pouted again before he narrowed his eyes playfully, “And I might just show you how demon I can get.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro grinned back at the other as he pressed another kiss to his jaw, leaving a bite there as Keith gasped softly.

He found his heaven for sure.


End file.
